


Put Down that Damned Sword Before Somebody Loses an Ear!

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biblical References, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, F/M, Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Put Down that Damned Sword Before Somebody Loses an Ear!

That's not how it goes.  
She's the Slayer, and you're not.  
Love bears even this.


End file.
